


Abstaining

by otlenie



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, actually idrk if this counts as fluff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otlenie/pseuds/otlenie
Summary: As the days pass, Killua is only getting closer and closer to becoming the head of the Zoldycks. The rightful heir to his family. Such a title, of course, requires preparation in certain fields. Fields Killua has only thought about in wet dreams. Tonight is the night Illumi will prepare him for such fields.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104533
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Abstaining

**Author's Note:**

> "illukillu orgasm denial" was requested by lumi! Thank you lumi! Request your own fic on part 1 of the "Requests" series!

As the days pass, Killua is only getting closer and closer to becoming the head of the Zoldycks. The rightful heir to his family. Such a title, of course, requires preparation in certain fields. Fields Killua has only thought about in wet dreams. Tonight is the night Illumi will prepare him for such fields.

-

For the first time since his training started, Illumi informed Killua that they’ll be changing the whereabouts for their lesson. Tonight Killua has been told to meet in Illumi’s very own bedroom, a large victorian styled room with expensive decor and a ginormous bed. The entire room is massive compared to the twelve year old boy...

Adjusting to the dim light of the room he notices Illumi’s figure beside the bed. Hands hovering over the bedside table as he straightens out a collection of items Killua can’t quite make out.. They’re all different shapes and sizes and one seems to resemble- oh. They’re sex toys. Why would training require those? Killua wonders, while confused at the events about to unfold he can’t ignore the lust pouring into his gut. Did his brother buy those just for our training? Or were these previously his? Killua can’t decide which excites him more

Those thoughts file out of Killua’s mind soon as Illumi meets his eye. No longer examining the contents of the bedside table Illumi makes his way to the door. Closing it in a hushed manor. A meer click of the lock and now the only people to witness tonight’s events will be these two.

“Kill.” Illumi says in his monotone voice as his eyes bore into Killua’s. A staring contest occurs then, two men stare at one another in curiosity of what words will be exchanged. 

But the game stops just as quickly as it began, once Illumi makes way to his brother's form, unbuttoning his shirt and running his sharp nails across the younger’s bare chest.

“Go lay down on the bed.” Illumi says crouching down to Killua’s height. They hold eye contact for seconds till Killua whips around to walk to the bed behind him. 

His brother’s bed dwarfs his body, he’s laying in the middle of it and his feet don’t even reach the end... He’s blushing now, he’s sure of it, but from embarrassment or arousal, Killua doesn’t know. What he does know is that his cock is ever so slightly hardening.

He’s about to ask what today’s lesson is about when Illumi jolts in front of him. Grasping to remove Killua’s pants and undergarments. Killua’s face morphs into a series of fear, confusion, and lust as the cold air touches his penis. 

“Kill...today’s training is special.” Illumi admits “I’m teaching you the lesson of abstaining.” Illumi says, head resting on Killua’s thigh as he gazes at Killua’s length. It’s small and will surely grow with age but it’s magnificent in the eyes of Illumi. Grasping said length, Illumi begins to jerk Killua off. Sucking in a breath, Killua's back arches as his brother’s large hand grasps his manhood. The sight of Illumi’s hand on his cock is making him completely lose it. Illumi’s hand completely covers Killua’s cock.

As he continues to jerk it, Illumi begins to pick up the pace. Leaving Killua gasping for breaths. Supple moans escape his lips as he experiences the pleasures of his first hand job.. His body is on fire, he can feel his blood rushing. It’s only a matter of time till he splatters his seed across Illumi’s hand. 

Ah..

One. 

Killua sucks in a breath. 

Two. 

Killua throws his head back. 

Three. 

Killua begins to unload himself………… But he can’t.

Frantic, Killua looks down to his painful erection to see a black band wrapped around the base of his cock. The squeeze of the ring and the cold feeling of plastic dawns on him. How could he have not noticed Illumi push this onto him? 

The thing he originally never noticed becomes the thing he can only think about as he continues to gaze at the band with wide and desperate eyes. 

“Please..ngh Please get this off of me..ah Please let me cum..” 

But his voice reaches deaf ears as Illumi continues to jerk his boy off. 

“Remember Kill, abstaining.” Illumi says, using his other arm to shoot up to Kill’s face. Pushing his head back into the pillow and squeezing the younger’s jaw till spit dribbles out of his tight mouth.

Even when Illumi’s arm leaves his jaw Killua knows his place and keeps his head firmly planted on the pillow. 

Now both hands have left his body. The hand he was using to jack Kill off has begun to scavenge the bedside table leaving Kill to watch Illumi’s movements from his place against the pillow. He watches as Illumi’s eyes examine each and every toy placed atop the table till he finds the one for this occasion. It’s a rather large device with a beige top? With the pain of the ring straining his length Killua can’t even begin to rack his brain to figure out what the toy is. 

Finding his place in between Killua’s legs again, Illumi places a kiss on the head of Kill’s cock before licking a line across Kill’s ballsack. Killua’s thighs are shaking at this point and tears threaten to escape his eyes. And just as he thinks he’s had enough Illumi lowers the toy atop Kill’s penis. 

Through his teary eyes Kill can make it out more clearly- It’s a black cylinder with a beige top. It’s... a fleshlight..... it feels like heaven. 

Killua’s back arches at the realization. 

He can’t take this, it’s too much.

“I’ve barely done anything this evening and you’ve almost cum twice? Kill, I’m worried. No one likes a man who cums fast.” He says whilst longingly watching Kill’s length disappear into the pocket pussy. Like a cat toying with a mouse.

“Ngh.. Ah.. Then I guess I’ll just have to marry you.. If you’re the only one who’ll accept my shortcomings- Ah..” Killua says without truly realizing the weight of his words. 

With one final crash the fleshlight bounds down his dick and is suddenly taken off. Replaced by Illumi, he gags down Killua’s cock, sampling the precum gathered on the tip, and licks lines across Kill’s balls, all till Killua is left broken. Crying, shaking, and stuttering like the virgin he is

He’s so close. So so close. Just remove this stupid ring and- oh. Oh. With a loud scream Killua spills his seed everywhere. His cock spasming out hot jizz milliseconds after Illumi removed the ring. 

Illumi’s now left aghast as he stares at his creation in front of him. An exhausted Killua, shaking, teary-eyed and dripping in cum. Illumi cracks a slight smile before going down and licking the residue left across Killua’s chest. 

Maybe abstaining isn’t needed for boys with older brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Dm me on twitter (@otlenie) if you ever wanna chat about some depraved headcanons. I'm all ears 
> 
> PS: Sorry for the reupload! lol


End file.
